redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Florian Dugglewoof Wilffachop
Florian Dugglewoof Wilffachop was the male hare leader of the Wandering Noonvale Companions Troupe and a descendant of Ballaw de Quincewold. He wore a lilac silk frock coat, floppy yellow boots and a wide-brimmed straw hat. He also carried a silver-tipped cane. Florian had an ongoing rivalry with Dwopple, and, typical of hares, had a huge appetite. He had a very overdramatic, theatrical nature, even when not performing; for instance, when the Troupe's cart was stuck in mud, he sang a song of woe instead of doing anything to help free the cart. Florian and his troupe were accosted in the woods by two Marlfoxes, Gelltor and Predak. After a short exchange of threats and insults, the outnumbered Marlfoxes left. Florian decided that the troupe should move to Redwall Abbey to inform the inhabitants of the Marlfoxes' presence in Mossflower Woods. Soon after the Noonvale Troupe arrived at Redwall, the Marlfoxes kidnapped Dwopple. Florian, though he had a long-standing grudge against the mousebabe, was visibly disgusted at this move and proved himself during the ensuing battle. During the long siege that the Marlfoxes army set up after the conflict, Florian became one of the key defenders of Redwall. At first, he tried to drill the Abbeydwellers in the use of weapons in case the Abbey was infiltrated; this ended rather disastrously, thanks to the antics of Dwopple and the fleeing of nearly all of his students. Later, Florian was put on sentry duty and happened to discover a Marlfox plan that involved swinging across to the wall on a rope; he used a sharp knife tied to a pole to cut the rope mid-swing, causing an unlucky rat to smack right into the Abbey wall. Florian was clumsy for a hare, and seemed to have quite a knack for hurting himself. His first night in Redwall, he caused great hilarity by tripping on his coat hem and falling down the stairs; later, he danced right into the Abbey Pond during a performance. At one point, he accidentally sat on a salad fork. When he rushed to the Infirmary to treat this wound, he tried to pass it off as a war wound. The truth came out when a few Guosim shrews showed the broken fork to the infirmary assistants, and the incident earned Florian much teasing and the nickname "Florian Forkbottom". The teasing did not abate when Florian stole a honeyed scone and was subsequently stung by a bee; Tragglo Spearback sang a comical ditty about the incident with the Dibbuns. Florian was one of the creatures who led the final charge against the Marlfoxes, once again proving his worth as a fighter. After the Marlfoxes and their soldiers were vanquished, it was Florian's idea to make the survivors clean and repair the Abbey, which had been damaged significantly by the siege. The Noonvale Players left Redwall to travel again; unfortunately, their old cart fell to pieces shortly thereafter, so Florian led the whole gang back to the Abbey and demanded to know what was for supper. It is unclear whether Florian stayed at Redwall for the rest of his lifetime or not, but Rimrose stated in the epilogue that he was welcome to stay as long as he pleased. A note at the end of Marlfox informs us that the entire tale (which was incongrously divided into acts instead of books) had been edited by Florian himself, who planned to produce it as a drama later. Category:Hares Category:Marlfox Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters